Finding Something Lost
by ncisgirl4ever
Summary: Finding something lost brings, in most cases if not all, happiness. This story is one of those cases. Timothy McGee never really thought that he'd feel himself completed again. But after what he lost appears herself again, he feels...whole. Though not everything is as it seems.
1. Realisation

Timothy McGee was really exhausted. Just finished a case of a beheading of a Navy Admiral after 2 days without sleep. Everyone were on their desks doing some paperwork when the elevator dinged and everyone looked up to see who it was.

A teenage girl with a Navy Admiral's suit on, appeared. If she wasn't 14, you'd be fooled she was a Naval Officer.

"Hello."

"Hello. What can we do for you, young lady?", Gibbs asked.

"You're Agent Gibbs, aren't you?", the girl asked.

"Yes?", Gibbs said questioningly.

"So I'm at the right place.", says the girl.

"Depends on where you want to be.", Tony said.

"NCIS Headquarters. That's where I want to be."

"Then, yes, you're at the right place.", Tony said.

"What's wrong with your palm?", Ziva asked, referring to a mark she saw on the girl's palm.

"Oh. That. It's from a car accident me and my family had when I was 4. My mother died on impact and I was told that my father died, too. Afterwards, I found out he was still alive. A Navy Commander who found me at the scene of the accident, took me under his wing and I'll always thank him for it.", the girl said.

"What job is your father doing?", Ziva asked.

"He's an NCIS Field Agent."

Everything seemed to fall into place now. McGee got so shocked, his head ached. That couldn't be…

"Crystal?"

**Ooooooo! Cliffhanger, ladies and gentlemen. I know it might seem obvious why McGee got shocked. I promise I'll update as soon as I can – considering that I'm having two tests in a row. And – as expected – you'll do me the favor of reviewing, right? Bad reviews involved – we can't get better as authors of fanfiction if we don't know where we've got mistakes now, can we? ;)**


	2. Something From The Past

**I'd love to thank everyone who has favourited or reviewed my story or is simply following it. I'm so glad that you're enjoying this, everyone!**

* * *

"Crystal?" - McGee

"Hey." - Crystal

"You know each other?" - Ziva

"Yes." - Crystal

"How?" - Tony

"She's my daughter." - McGee

"She's your what?" - Tony

"She's my daughter." - McGee

"How?" - Gibbs

"5 years before I joined NCIS, I met a woman. Evelyn. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I immediately fell in love with her. I dated her for half a year, before I asked her to marry me." - McGee

"And she accepted?" - Ziva

"Yes. Yes, she did." - McGee

"And what happened?" - Tony

"Whatever Crystal told you." - McGee

"I'm so sorry, McGee." - Ziva

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it's not your fault." - McGee

"And how did you cope with that, Tim?" - Tony

"As best as I could. What Crystal failed to tell you is that I was told that she was dead, too." - McGee

"Why are you wearing an Admiral suit?" - Gibbs

"Because…" - Crystal

She was immediately cut off.

"Admiral McGee."

She looks at the owner of the voice.

"NCIS Director Leon Vance. What a pleasure to see you again."

"It hasn't been ages since we last saw each other, is it now, Admiral?"

"No, it's not indeed, Leon."

They both turned to look at the team who looked thunderstruck.

"Jeez, calm down, people. Sit down, I'll explain everything." - Crystal

* * *

**Note no 1: 'Cause I'm not from the U.S, I don't know if there is a specific suit for an Admiral. I just wanted to show the fact that Crystal owned the rank of Admiral. If there's no special suit for an Admiral, please tell me so that I can change the "Admiral suit" thing. Again REVIEW. Thanks! ;)**

**Note no 2: I was really bored when I wrote this chapter, hence the sketchiness. Sorry! :P**


	3. Explanation Behind A Title pt 1

**I'm sorry, but I will change the course of the story. Instead of being related to Merlin, it will be related somewhere else. So, enjoy the rest of the story!**

"Me and the Director here met with the occurrence of the NCIS bombing. He called the President to inform him and when he did, the President told him to call the number he would give him and that, that was the number of the Admiral of the US Navy to inform as well. As it was, he expected to hear my grandfather, but he didn't know that my grandpa had retired. So you can imagine his surprise when he heard a girl of 15 and when he asked the Admiral, saying that he was talking to her. We arranged to meet to discuss the matters of the NCIS HQ bombing. And we came to be friends, that's all.", Crystal said.

"Though, my Lady, it was rather difficult to find some sense out of this whole major confusion.", Vance said.

"Indeed. But why do you _always _ call me "my Lady"? I'm no royalty and no nobility. So why do you call me that?", Crystal both annoyed and confused.

"You don't know, do you?", Vance said regretfully.

"Know what?", Crystal asked, more confused than before.

The whole team looked between Vance and Crystal.

Vance sighed.

"Your mother, what was her name?", he asked.

"Evelyn"

"When she was born?"

"31 March 1972", Crystal continued answering, not knowing where this was going.

"Well, you'll be surprised when I tell you that when I checked each and every hospital of the _world _at that day, there was an Evelyn Press born in Greece."

"Yes, indeed. My wife was indeed Greek, I knew it.", Tim spoke for the first time.

"So?", Crystal asked.

"1972. Greece is ruled by king Constantine. "

"And?"

"Your mother... she was born to...", Vance sighed

"She was born to whom?",Crystal asked, desperate to know the truth behind the obvious lies that were her mother, "I never met my mother's parents. Said they died when she was young."

"Well, that's true. Your mother's parents died when she was 2.", Vance continued.

"And who are her parents?", the Admiral continued.

"They were..."


End file.
